libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Heraldries
A rajah can choose from the following heraldries. If a heraldry grants a spell-like ability, its caster level is equal to the rajah’s initiator level. As a reminder, heraldries that grant the rajah or her unseen servants spell like abilities use the rajah’s class level as their caster level, and use the rajah’s initiation modifier to determine their saving throw DCs and the bonus the rajah and her servants use on concentration checks. Heraldries share their daily uses across all unseen servants, even if they are all dismissed and re-summoned. ---- Allure (Su) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You gain a +2 circumstance bonus to all Charisma-based skill or ability checks against creatures that would be attracted to you. ---- '''Ambrosia (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): Your unseen servants gain the ability to cast the ''create water ''and ''enhance water ''useable at will as a spell-like ability, as well ''tears to wine ''three times per day as a spell-like ability. ---- '''A Smile to Remember (Su) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): With a smile, you can cause many to lower their guard, learning something about them in the process. You may use your initiation modifier when making sense motive checks instead of your wisdom modifier. In addition, once per day, by speaking with an individual, you may implant a memory in the individual, causing them to recall speaking or interacting with you within the last twenty four hours, with the details left up to the GM. The individual may make a will save (DC 10 + ½ your rajah level + your initiation modifier) to resist, but if they fail, the memory is completely believable and the individual fills in any gaps of logic for the memory. ---- '''Constructed Comforts (Su) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): As a standard action, your unseen servants may produce a weightless palanquin for four creatures of your size. Moving this palanquin requires at least two creatures of sufficient strength to move it, but has room for at least six to carry the palanquin. With a minute of setup, this palanquin can become a tent to hold the same number of people. At 7th level, this palanquin can become a secure shelter ''as per the spell after a minute of setup, and at 13th, can become a portal to a ''mage’s magnificent mansion ''as per the spell after a minute of setup. It takes a minute to tear down the palanquin back into its mobile form, and while functioning as a tent, ''secure shelter, ''or a ''mage’s magnificent mansion, the palanquin cannot be moved. The rajah’s unseen servants may only have one palanquin created this way at a time. ---- '''Enthralling Victor (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You gain the ability to cast ''enthrall ''at will as a spell-like ability, as well as the ability to cast ''lock gaze ''three times per day as a spell-like ability. ---- '''Forest Friend (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You gain the ability to cast ''animal messenger ''at will as a spell-like ability, as well as the ability to cast ''calm animals ''three times per day as a spell-like ability. ---- '''Hidden Lord (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You benefit from a constant ''nondetection ''effect. Items you wear or carry benefit from a constant ''magic aura ''effect, causing them to appear mundane. The save DC for both of these effects is equal to 15 + your rajah level. You may suppress or resume both of these effects as a free action. The rajah must be at least 5th level to select this heraldry. ---- '''House of Jesters (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): Your unseen servants ''gain the ability to entertain yourself and guests. Your unseen servants can make Perform checks with a bonus equal to your rajah level plus your initiation modifier. They may always take 10 on these checks, and, in fact, must do so. They can also cast ''summon instrument ''at will as a spell-like ability. Any individual who spends at least 1 hour being entertained by these unseen servants gains the benefit of one of the effects of the ''polypurpose panacea ''spell. If they fall asleep while under the effect of the spell, they are instead affected by ''restful sleep. ---- '''Impassiveness (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You benefit from a constant ''sanctuary ''effect. The DC of this effect is equal to 10 + 1/2 your class level + your initiation modifier. If you would break this effect, it is instead suppressed for 1 minute, after which it resumes as if never broken. ---- '''Invite Luck (Su) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You may bless a building, land, business, or other permanent structure by gracing it with your presence for at least one minute. The building, land, or other permanent structure is unusually bountiful; it produces an additional 50% of its normal yield as taverns attract more customers, farmland bears extra crops, merchants strike better deals, and so forth. Any given building, piece of land, or permanent structure can only benefit from this bonus once, no matter how many times it’s blessed. You can only maintain a number of these blessings equal to your initiation modifier at any given time. ---- '''Light of Day (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): Your unseen servants gain the ability to cast dancing light''s at will as a spell-like ability. They also gain the ''discovery torch ''spell as a spell-like ability usable a total of three times per day between them; they may cast ''discovery torch ''on one of their ''dancing lights, and it always sheds light out to 40 feet. ---- '''Philosopher King (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You gain the ability to cast comprehend languages ''spell three times per day as a spell-like ability, and ''detect magic, read magic, erase, and ''arcane mark ''at will as spell-like abilities. ---- '''Signature Skill (Ex) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): You gain the Signature Skill (see Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Pathfinder Unchained) feat as a bonus feat. You must be at least 5th level before selecting this heraldry. ---- '''The Emperor’s New Clothes (Sp) ''(Divergent Paths: Rajah): Your unseen servants ''can conjure and alter clothing to suit your needs. Conjuring clothes takes a standard action, and these clothes fit perfectly, and are always clean and mended unless you specifically designates otherwise. If your servants spends at least one minute altering a set of clothes, the wearer gains a +2 circumstance bonus to two of the following skills: Bluff, Disguise, Diplomacy, or Intimidate. Your ''unseen servants ''also gain ''mending ''useable at will as a spell-like ability. Your ''unseen servants ''may not have more sets of clothing conjured or altered than your initiation modifier, and you may dismiss clothing conjured as a free action. As the clothing is obviously spell-like under close inspection, the clothing nor the materials it is made of is not worth anything when trying to sell it. ---- '''The Treasury (Su) '(Divergent Paths: Rajah): '''Your ''unseen servants ''can conjure your personal treasury as a full-round action. This functions as an extra-dimensional storage space that appears as a heavy, wooden chest holding up to 50 lbs per class level plus 50 lbs per point of initiation modifier. When dismissed (a full-round action on the part of the unseen servants), any creatures inside the extradimensional storage are ejected (as well as anything they are carrying or wearing), and the treasury, along with its contents, teleports to a secure location on the astral plane. Should you die, the contents of this treasury safely pour out around you at 50 lbs per round. ---- '''Valued Customer (Su) '(Divergent Paths: Rajah): '''You gain the ability to attract the attention of a specific outsider (such as a mercane, a witchwyrd, or a devil) who buy and sells goods of all types. Getting the outsider’s attention is done by performing a simple one minute ritual, and a response is received after 1d6 minutes. The outsider appears with a small selection of goods, always with common adventuring items (such as potions, wands and scrolls) and a 25% chance of bearing an item with a market price up to than 1,000 gp per rajah level you possess. The outsider will not appear in inherently dangerous situations, and, if attacked, vanishes immediately. When performing this ritual, you may, instead of summoning the outsider, specify any number of items for them to bring when next summoned. Uncommon items each require 1d6 hours to find, while rare or exotic items can each take anywhere from 1d6 days to 1d6 months to find, depending on how strange the item in question is. You receive a mental notification when the requested item is in stock. ----'''Watch This Idiot (Sp) ''(April Augmented: 2018)': '''You gain the ability to cast ''inform ''at will as a spell-like ability. Your ''unseen servants ''gain the ability to cast ''create popcorn ''and ''secluded recliner ''as a spell like ability at will. Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Rajah Category:Source: April Augmented: 2018